


Helping With Tummy Troubles

by 1prittypony1



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: Hyde eats too much at a party that the lodgers have. Herny soothes his stomachache.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Helping With Tummy Troubles

(They have both separated themselves somehow)  
“Henry,” Hyde said as he sat straddling my lap as I lay against the pillows in my bed, resting. “I think I ate something that messed with my stomach a bit.”

I opened my eyes after I heard that. 

His stomach definitely was swollen. I could tell because he was trying to be strong but I kept seeing him wince. He must be in terrible pain.

“Here, let's take your waistcoat and shirt off so you can be a bit more comfortable.” I helped him out of both articles of clothing. 

He whimpered as I rubbed his stomach gently. 

I knew the smell would be horrible if it was more gas than food or whatever he drank. He wasn’t drunk, so it wasn’t absentinne. 

“I’ll open some windows so the smell will escape easier if you have gas to release later.”

I made him get up slowly and then I opened the windows. 

He sat back down on my lap when I was finished and had nestled myself against the pillows again. 

“Henry, it hurts,” he whined.

“I know love,” I said with understanding.

I started to rub his stomach again up and down slowly. 

“Henry, are you sure you want me on your lap?”

He had a point. If he was going to release any amount of gas from his behind, It would be best if it was directed where I wouldn’t smell it. He knew I disliked any bodily odor but sometimes he would forget. 

“Lay on your side facing me then.” 

He did as I asked. I rolled on my side facing him and resumed rubbing his stomach. 

“What did you eat and how much?”

“Some of your rouge scientists were having a party this afternoon and I raided the snack table. Jasper was doing the same thing and he probably has the same problem as I have. I think I had three muffins, a slice of cake, a lot of water and a glass of punch.”

“Oh, Edward.” I sighed.

He looked away. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize; you were just really hungry, right?”

He looked back at me and nodded. 

“You definitely have an upset stomach. Do you have any gas?”

“I feel some but mostly I have a stomach ache.”

I hummed in acknowledgment. I felt and heard the gurgle his stomach made. Hyde grimaced and groaned in pain.

“Come on love, let it out. You’re hurting yourself.”

He took a breath and said quickly, “I’m sorry Henry.” A few seconds later, he released. I bet he felt a little better now. A couple seconds later, I smelt the horrid stench. 

“Oh, love.” I tried to wave away the smell with my other hand. There was fresh air coming in through the windows, enough to clear the air in a few moments. He released again. Somehow, it smelled worse than his last. I coughed and continued soothing his stomach. 

“Sorry.”

“You don’t have to keep apologizing. I can ignore the smell.” 

After a few more expulsions he thankfully had no more gas. “Feel better, love.”

“Yes but I still have a stomachache.”

“I’ll stay until its gone.”

He cuddled closer to me. “Hmm. Thank you, Henry.”

“It’s no problem.”


End file.
